1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nozzles, and more particularly, to such nozzles used in sand blasting equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Nozzles in sand blasting equipment wear off rapidly and their frequent replacement is an expensive proposition. Several designs have been used in the past to obviate this problem with different degrees of success. However, the problem has not been effectively resolved. The industry has concentrated on designing a variety of connectors that introduce irregularities in the internal compartments of the nozzle.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 1,703,029 issued to Fairchild in 1929. However, it differs from the present invention because the lining 30 disclosed in this patent consists of removable sections that create, between adjoining sections, irregularities in the surface thereby producing undesirable turbulences that eat away the lining.
Again, in Van Der Pyl's U.S. Pat. No. 2,332,281, several components, such as flanges 22 and 23, cause turbulences that eventually create irregularities in the surface of the nozzle.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.